BritishBreadBoy
by EverlarkIsCool
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen is forced to move all the way from San Fransisco to Brighton due to her dads work opertunity, she finds herself living next to the hottest guy in all of England. Rated M for sexual thoughts and unteractions, including cussing.
1. Neighbours

**Hey everyone! I don't know if I'm going to finish Ocena Eyes, and I know I've left you all at a terrible ending and I'm so sorry about that! And the fact that I don't upload at all! I don't even have an excuse it was the summer holidays and I could've uploaded any time but I felt kinda disheartened if y'know what I mean. I went through another one of my phases crying myself to sleep and thinking about how I should just forget writing. But I didn't! And the only reason I wrote all of this is because no one knows I have the account! And I changed my real life name for this soooo,**

**If you read all this, all I have to say is, thank you for listening to my issues, and your most likely rolling your eyes at the moment!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. Don't sue me please Suzan Collins I love you!**

**Rated M for later chapters and cussing. **

**...**

''PEEETA!!!'' I hear Rye yell.

''Whaaaat?'' I groan. If I didn't love my bro , he would've been dead by now for disturbing my nap.

''People are moving in next door!'' he shouts .

''Okay, and?'' I reply

''You gotta go give them this basket of goodies dad made.''

''Like now, Peeta.''

''Fine! I'm coming!'' I dress in jeans and a tshirt, then go downstairs where I am met by my mother.

''Now Peeta dear, couldn't you have done something with that hair of yours?'' She claims, fussing over my head.

''It's fine mother.'' I sigh ''what do I have to give them again?''

''Take this. And work that 'golden tongue' of yours your teachers from secondary were so set to boast about.'' My mother claims brushing my t-shirt down.

''Yuh huh okay.'' I slip on a pair of trainers and go to the house next door. I knock, not knowing if the doorbell works or not. 'Coming' I hear in what seems to be an American accent. _I guess there not British then. _I think to myself. As I open the door, there stand the most breathtaking women I have ever seen.

**...**

**Katniss POV**

As I open the door, I am met by a pair of warm blue crystal eyes, and a smile so bright it must've lit up the whole of England it self. England. It is kinda weird to think about. When dad had to move because of work, we all had to move with him. From San Francisco to Brighton.

The boy at the door was welcoming me, but all I could concentrate on was on those broad shoulders and thick biceps stretching across his tshirt. Not to mention that jaw. Oh that jaw...

No. Katniss Everdeen does not date. Katniss Everdeen does homework, yoga, reading and late night movies with her friend finnick. Who she only thought of as a brother anyways.

''Um, thank you.'' I stutter when he finishes his welcome speech.

''Also, my dad made me get up from my bed to bring you this'' he smiles, making me chuckle and handing me a basket of what seemed to be assorted pastries. For all I could know I could've been drooling.

''Oh, you didn't have to''I mumble awkwardly.

''Your not from here are you?'' He asks, jumping right into the questions curiously. In that accent. Oh the accent.

''Uh no I'm from San Francisco. '' I say.

''Oh okay.'' He replys. A beat. ''If you ever want a tour around Brighton, I'm your guy.'' He says smiling so bright it's a wonder if didn't drop right off.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' I grin.

''See you later...'' he silences at the end

''Katniss'' I say.

''Katniss'' he says, testing it out. And I can feel myself becoming wet as the way my name rolls of his tongue with that accent sounds like. How would he sound panting, groaning my name out loud...

''My names Peeta'' he says. ''Like the bread. My family owns a bakery. Don't ask'' he says, rolling his eyes.

''Oh Okay, nice to meet you Peeta. See you around, I guess'' I blush, shaking the images and sounds out of my dirty head.

''See you neighbour.'' And with that and a grin he walks away, and that's when I knew: I'm a goner.


	2. Bedrooms

**KATNISS POV:**

'So, who was that?' Smirked Prim. 'Hooking up with the neighbours already? Tut tut tut Katniss!' she winked, then elbowed me in the ribs, I gave her a friendly shove back. For a 13 year old, she can be a little bitch.

'Shut up and no. Peeta just gave me a little gift' I said and handed her the basket. She breathed in the sweet aroma of danish pastry's, jam tarts and what not.

'Damn, they must have some good-ass bakery's in Brighton' she claimed, taking a huge bite out of a croissant. It didn't stop her from pursuing me.

'Seriously though, I saw you making the BIGGEST goo-goo eyes at him. He's hot though, not too bad' and she winked again, as I wacked her around the head with a spare tea towel laying around. My dad walked in.

'Hey, hey. No fighting now. Unpack your stuff and go to your rooms. Katniss, your rooms the one on the left, the bigger on and Prims yours is on the right the smaller one. Mines the one next to prime which is more or less the same size at Katniss. Bathrooms at the end of the hall. Now shoo!' He grinned, flapping at us. I could here Prim grumble about how unfair it was for me to have the bigger room.

I walked into my room throwing a couple of bin bags around. My dad gave us a rule, our rooms can be furnished how we want, but it has to be clean and tidy.

My room was a light shade of grey, whith a white wood floor, which I was hoping I could throw a rug on it, my dad came in and place my queen bed in the middle how I requested, and I threw a grey fluffy rug the colour of my walls in front. My bed duvet was also grey, with fluffy blush, dirty white and grey pillows on top of my bed. I had my white desk in a corner, my laptop on top and a drawing board above it. My wardrobe pushed up to another side of the wall, and I hung and folded my clothes into it. My bed was under a window, and I was hooking lacy white curtains on when I looked out, there was another window opposite, with the curtains wide open displaying a boys room. _Peeta house. _I realised. _Maybe one of his brothers rooms if he has any._

Only it wasn't.

How did I know that.

Well, he walked in and sat down on the desk right under the window, looked up _probably _sensing a weird stalker - me - and seeing me gawping at him, my jaw touching the floor. He looked up smiled, and just as he was waving I jerked the curtains with such violence in attempt to shut them, they feel on me.

They.

Fell.

On.

Me.

In front of him.

For gods sake.


	3. School

**I just wanna say, thank you SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO much for the reviews! They literally made my day! Not only that, but the prequel to THG (the ballad of song birds and snakes) is coming out in 52 more days! WHOS EXCITED?!!!**

**Another note, if you wanna be my beta (so like proofread my work) just pm me and I'll answer!**

**Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

I stayed on the floor, crawled into a little ball and willed myself with all my power to die right there and then. I head the sound of a window opening.

''Hey you okay?'' I could here Peeta asking as I slowly started to beging my descend of shame.

''Yeah aha. I don't think I fixed those curtains properly...'' then tethered off, not knowing what to say.

''Well, just wanted to make sure your okay.'' He said, waved goodbye and drew his curtains.

I sank into the floor and let myself drown in utter humiliation and embarrassment.

* * *

At night, I couldn't sleep. You know when you do something embarrassing and then everything else you've ever done that was ridiculous throws itself at you right as your about to go to sleep? Yeah, well. That's what happened to me. I sat in bed all night, embarrassed, humiliated and upset. But most of all, nervous. Nervous of tomorrow. Nervous of starting school. Nervous if the bullying continues, like it did in San Francisco.

It's not that I was extremely smart or hideously ugly or too pretty. I was average. Average smarts, (under) average look, and the only thing not average about me is my height. I'm short. Like short short. Like 5 foot 4 short. Yah. I know. Short. And Peeta looked like a 5,9, maybe a 6. We'd look ridiculous as a couple.

Wait.

No.

Why did I think of us as a couple. I'm off boys. Never again. Not after him.

I covered my ears, screwed my eyes shut and waited for the sleep to steal me away.

* * *

''WAKE UP'' yelled Prim. ''Your gonna make us late for school Katnisssss!!!''

''I'm getting up I grumbled.'' Then looked at the curtain dad fixed up for me yesterday after my little 'incident'. Not that I told him about it.

'' I can't believe you have to wear _uniforms _here! It's gonna be sooo cool!'' Prims squeals.

''Yah, Kay. Now get OUT.''

''My little girls...'' he mumbled.

''This isn't are first time at school Dad.'' I said, rolling my eyes. The uniform was hideous, a navy blue checked tartan skirt thingy that with a white too and a dark blue tie, the blazer was navy with a slightly lighter blue trim, the logo above my left breast. Black tights and shiny black shoes.

I look like a deformed blueberry.

The dress code form school didn't even seem that bad compared to _**this. **_

We started walking to school, it was a 30 minute walk, and I had the map on my phone. My dad had to go to work so he couldn't drop us off.

We got lost one or twice, and instead of getting in 15 minutes early like planned, we came in a just as the bell - a screeching eee eee eee - rang. We stood there, no one really greeting us.

A teacher wizzed by us: 'get to call class now girls'. He slowed down when we didn't move.

'Do you have a reason for walking around the corridors'' he said sternly, glaring. I said nothing. Prim pitched in.

'We're new here' she said, giving him her award winning smile.

'Ah yes. Let me take you to the head' and he bustled us over to this balding man in a suit and tie, looking rather fierce and purple with rage, he was yelling at a girl in my year I was guessing, only she had a whole bucket load of makeup on and her skirt rolled up to her ass.

'I said ROLL IT DOWN'' he yelled, his veins bulging. The girl rolled her eyes, stuck her middle finger up at him, hoisted her handbag on her shoulder and walked off.

'Fucking cunt' she shouted back 'go shag ya mum pervert'

'GLIMMER. GET. BACK. HERE.' He yelled.

'Ahem, Mr Gandel, these are the new students' the teacher said, raising his voice slightly, stressing on the word _new. _

'Ah, yes, let's get you sorted then' then he hustled us of to his room.

'Actually it's um Primrose...' she mumbled, but he didn't acknowledge her.

'Your transition buddy will be Rue Richards, and your sister, Kitty was it? Yes yours will be Peeta Mellark, both a remarkable attribute to our school, and our best students!' He flashed us a yellow toothed smile, then took out a little radio and started speaking to someone to send them in.

'Peeta.' Whispered Prim, smiling. I looked at her, bewildered.

Then I remembered.

Peeta.

As in Peeta the hot neighbour Peeta. That Peeta.

But I wasn't going to let my lovey dovey side win. I will not fall into his trap.

Because, boys. Well. There trouble. And I never seem to have the best luck with them.

'Come in' Mr Gandel boomed.

In came Peeta, and a little mocha-coloured girl who I assumed was Rue.

'Let's get to business then, Peeta this is Kitty, Rue this is Rose' Getting our names wrong again.

'Actually sir, it's Katniss and Primrose' said Prim, a little infuriated. Rose was mums name. Not hers. And we never talk about mum.

'Yes, yes I said that' then once again started bustling about in his room. 'Right chop, chop, get to class' thnlen just walked out.

'We'll this is some shit-ass school' claimed Prim. Rue laughed.

'Yeah I know. Lets get going'' she smiled, linked arms with her like she's known her forever then they walked off, leaving me with Peeta, outside the heads office in the middle of the corridor.

'Hey there Neigbour,' he smiled at me.

I swear down to every god out there, his smile was so bright and beautiful and just so _perfect_, I melted into a puddle.


End file.
